


A Waltz for Two

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Aaron finds himself waltzing through life.  It isn't always a dance partner he was expecting or a song that he likes; however, it is a matter or knowing when to lead and when to follow.  Will Aaron find his perfect partner? Or will he be waltzing into the unsub's hands?





	1. Wedding Reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesdays__child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta Daze for her hard work.
> 
> This is a birthday present for my friend Wednesdayschild. She is a bright light to my gloomy day so many times. She makes me smile. Happy birthday my smut writer.

As they waltzed across the room, it was one two three and then again, one two three, the music played on. Spencer and me. One, two, three, dancing with me, there was no one there. It was one two three, dip a dip. Spencer and me, music, arm in arm we danced. I couldn’t believe, it was we. One two threeee, Spencer held onto me. His arm around my back. His eyes looking only at me. It was one two three bend the knees, smile a twinkle in his eye, a wink in my soul. I pulled him closer to me. It was one two three, Spencer and me, I will die when … this music stops. 

His chocolate eyes peered at me, as he took my hand, wrapped his arm around my waist. The music began. One two three, and Aaron and me were waltzing together. Tuxes, dressed to the hilt, in his eye a twinkle, his head a tilt. He led me around. He began to astound. And one two and three, he pulled me closer. A smile on lips, how I wanted to kiss. And one two and three, no one there but my lover and me. As we waltzed across the floor. One two and three people looking at me as I danced, romanced, and had a ball. Cinderella had nothing on me, prince charming was took, I had him in my arms. The clock could chime all it wanted, as the music played on, if it dared stopped, my heart would drop, but one two three...stop.

They stood there staring into each others eyes. Other dancers exited the dance floor. New dancers joined them, as the band played a newer upbeat song. They were bumped into. Finally, Spencer dropped his hand from Aaron’s, cleared his throat, and moved a step away. 

“I need a drink. How about you?” He asked.

He reached for Aaron’s hand. He took it and led him back to the table. Cold drinks were waiting for them. They sat down next to each other, still quiet and just taking each other in. It was like a dream or a movie moment that you just can’t believe is really happening. Almost like floating, that kind of cloud nine feeling, at least that is what Spencer thought it must be. Spencer picked up his glass, brought it to his lips, tilted it back. Just as the cool liquid spilled over his lips, touching his parched tongue, he softly peered at Aaron. Aaron’s hand had barely lifted his glass. His dimple was popping, only for Spencer, and the smile shone from Aaron’s lips to the stars. 

The shattering glass in Spencer’s hand startled him. By the time he realized, it had shattered and the fragments had impacted his skin, he heard the second shot. He dropped to his knees, as Aaron upended the table, positioning himself behind it. Aaron grabbed his weapon from his ankle holster. He tried to determine the location of the shooter. He assumed that Spencer was doing the same. Spencer grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket, wrapped it around his hand, now impaled with glass fragments, pulled out the biggest pieces of glass and tied it tight. He looked up from his place on the floor, still vulnerable. He scooted behind the table with Aaron. 

He didn’t have a weapon with him. After all who goes armed to a wedding? There was no current cases. Everything had been cleared, a few consults had recently been finished. No escapees, or pursuits by their team. Everyone who had threatened revenge was in custody, dead, or a mental facility. Spencer’s mind kept running through all the possibilities. His breath grew shorter. Hff hfff hffff, pant pant, He wrinkled his brow. He wasn’t panicking. Why was his breathing reacting this way? He looked down to see blood from his lower right side, above the liver, near the end of the rib cage, it must have punctured the lung. His thoughts spinning, still moving fast. He looked for and grabbed a napkin, near him, that had fallen from the overturned table. He placed it over the wounded, applied pressure and yelped. With that Aaron’s head snapped towards him.

“Spencer? You okay?”

“No, apparently, I was hit.” Spencer panted out, looking up at Aaron, as another shot rang out.  
“What the hell is going on?” He grimaced in pain.

Aaron still peering over the table, trying to get a handle on the situation. He had to communicate to someone that Spencer needed medical attention. He caught Rossi’s attention. Rossi had no idea where the shots were coming from, but he was closest to the door. Aaron signalled for him to stay put. Morgan was on his cellphone. Emily had JJ’s boys with her and Garcia. Other guest were spread out around Rossi’s backyard. JJ and Will were at the back end of the venue, but shook their heads, to indicate they saw nothing. Morgan indicated that help was on the way. Aaron scanned the roof, the neighbor’s yards and roofs, trees, caterers, servers, anyone he could pick out. Spencer worked on calming his breathing and taking a count of other injured parties.

“I see at least three other people down, Hotch.” He panted out. “Can’t tell the extent of injuries as everyone is trying not to move.”

“OK. I can’t see anything. No one else seems to have a line of sight either. We are gonna have to try and make contact.”

Aaron kissed Spencer’s forehead, took a deep breath and raised his head above the table.

Shouting, he said, “This is SSA Aaron Hotchner. Who are you and what do you want?”

A voice came back, “I was hired to take you, with me and kill anyone who stopped me.”

Just then you could hear the sirens of police and ambulances pulling up. There was the sound of automatic gunfire, meant to keep the first responders back. It worked. They set up a perimeter, then waited. 

“What will it be, Agent Hotchner, more bodies? Or are you coming?”

Aaron looked down at Spencer, who was becoming pale, breathing shallow, and unable to keep pressure on his wound. He nodded to Rossi and Morgan. Garcia cried out. Emily turned her head towards the children. JJ kept her weapon on Aaron, focussed and determined to protect him. He leaned over kissed Spencer gently.

Whispering softly in Spencer’s ear, “Get well, I will be back. I expect my husband to be ready for our honeymoon, when I do get back.”

Spencer gave a weak smile and nod. Aaron let go of his face. His head drooped. Aaron stood.

“Let the medics in, and tell me where to go.”

“Toss your weapon where I can see it. Then walk through the hedge to the left, that gap between the sculpture and bar.” 

Aaron followed the instructions. He disappeared through the hedge. The medics rushed into Spencer and the others. As soon as that was taken care of Morgan, Rossi, and JJ went through the hedge, but there was nothing that they could find. The searched the next house and grounds. They found some tire tracks but that was about it. 

The EMTs got Spencer’s info, his no narcotics demand, and other allergies, before he lost consciousness in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.


	2. Music change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has our men? Why do they want Spencer dead? Will the team save them in time?

As Aaron walked through the hedge towards the Phelps’ home, he kept his senses alert to take in any helpful information about the unsub. Unfortunately, all he was able to see was someone dressed all in black, then whack! He was knocked unconscious. When he regained consciousness, he was tied to a table in a dark room. He heard footsteps. He strained to see if he could make out who it was on the other side of the room.

“There he is as promised. Subdued and ready for you.” A male voice stated.

“And about Dr. Reid? Do you have proof of death?” 

“Not exactly. He was hit, as you can see in these pictures. There is a great deal of blood, so I would say he is as good as dead…”

Aaron saw a cellphone fly across the room. The other person must have hit it from the man’s hands.

“As good as, is not good enough. He will never do what I need, if there is even a chance Dr. Reid is alive, dammit. I paid you to kill him. Go to the hospital and make sure he doesn’t make it.” The muffled voice said.

“That’s a big risk. I’ll need more money.”

Slappppp. 

“I’ve paid you for the job, and I’ve paid well. FINISH IT.” The muffled voice demanded. 

Aaron saw the man with his hand on his face leave through the door. Well shadows and dark dressed figures. The other person moved into the shadows further.

“Agent Hotchner. You’ve heard and seen how I deal with things. I suggest that you consider cooperating.” The muffled voice commanded.

“What do you want of me?”

“Your love and obedience.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We have a gsw to the right lower thorax. We started an IV of saline, wide bore needle. He has had meds to help breathing, and slow the bleeding. He is no narcotics, and allergic to beta lactams. “ The EMT reported as he handed Spencer over to the ER staff.

“I need a chest tube. Keep O2 on high. Call OR, we need a thoracic surgeon. I need blood gases, CBC, and CMP. Let’s get this coat and shirt off of him.” 

Spencer moaned and reached for the oxygen mask. They pulled his hand away. He reached up again trying to say something. The nurse realized what he was doing, she leaned over and asked.

“Aaron, *gasp* any news *gasp* on Aarrron?”

“I’ll check for you,” she said, ”you just work on getting well. Breathe deep.”

She knew he would be in surgery, anything but a positive answer wouldn’t help him at this time. It didn’t matter that she had no time to check, that she had to tend to him and the doctor’s orders. She had to tell Spencer what he needed to hear that was the closest thing to the truth, without actually lying to him.

With that, Spencer closed his eyes and let the doctors work. They took him to the OR. Out in the lobby, JJ waited. Back at Rossi’s the team went over the backyard, the area near it, they searched the Phelps yard and house. Mr. and Mrs. Phelps were found in a closet, tied up but unharmed. The Phelps could only describe a male dressed all in black. They never saw his vehicle or weapon. Rossi had never felt so helpless. 

Garcia took home the kids. The rest of the team joined JJ at the hospital to hold vigil for Spencer. Rossi stationed himself away from the team a little, as he had given his number to the Captain in charge of the case, with firm instructions to call him with everything they found. Emily kept a watchful eye on David, she knew he would blow if anything happened to the kid. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The unsub moved just to the edge of the shadows. There was a tear in the corner of Aaron’s eye. The unsub chuffed. 

“Crying over your lost love? How many times have you done that?”

“This will be the second time.” Aaron choked out.

“Only twice? Surely, a handsome man like yourself has had more loves than that?” The muffled voice sounding harsh. 

Aaron turned his head to the side. He didn’t want to give this person, the satisfaction of seeing him cry. All he could think of was losing Spencer. He didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to figure out how to stop it.

“Why are you so set on killing my husband? What did I do to you?”  
“No, not until I know he is dead. Otherwise you will try to get me to let you go, or let him live. I’m not stupid. I may have made a mistake before, thinking that I could trust you, but not again. Never again.”

“Before? Who are you? Why hide your voice and identity? I don’t break trust easily, there must have been a reason. Let me at least explain.” Aaron timidly begged.

He figured if he had some idea of who, or the reason, maybe he could get a foothold in the unsub’s thinking. Aaron hoped that some how the team had a clue to finding him. He knew the hospital would be doing everything it could for Spencer so all he could do, is work on keeping the henchman away from him. 

The unsub stepped forward, not meaning to. Shaking her head, it was a woman, Aaron could see now. Her face covered with a bandana, a black baseball cap on her head, her hair stuffed up under it, her clothes all black, turtleneck, black jeans, and black tennis type shoes. No wait running shoes. He scanned her again. A thought in the back of his mind, but no she wasn’t this cruel.

“With all your training, you think that I would let you have any information? You would just twist my words. That is your artwork isn’t it. You take what people say and manipulate it, into what you want it to be. Convince them they want to surrender, or leave when maybe they want to stay? Make something that might be bad for the relationship look like a great opportunity, so that they will leave, so that you can sleep with your little genius boy and have what you want. You can pretend that things will be okay, meanwhile the whole time you are getting it on with him. Then blaming the whole thing not working on the distance, and if maybe …”

The unsub’s voice got loud and shaky. 

“IF MAYBE, I HAD STAYED, THEN THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT. LIKE IT’S ALL MY FAULT.” 

She stepped next to the table. Her eyes full of rage, anger, and hurt.

“I didn’t mean it that way, and that’s not how I ever said it. I never blamed you. “ Aaron said, with a voice full of compassion.

“You say that now, hoping to save yourself and lover boy.”

Aaron looked straight at her, he made sure to lock eyes. All he saw was hurt and pain. He couldn’t believe that he caused all that, there had to be more to the story, but time was running out for Spencer. 

“What are you going to do with me? Am I to be your prisoner forever? Or do I die after Spencer?”

The look in her eyes drooped. Her eyes shifted from left to right, then back to Aaron. Apparently she hadn’t thought that far ahead. She had been fixated on causing him the pain of losing Spencer and nothing else. She looked down at her phone, dialed a number, then put it to her ear.

“Give me an update.” She demanded.

“He is in surgery. No one has any information other than it is serious. I can’t get to him until recovery or after. It’s going to be awhile.” Came the reply.

“Keep me in the loop.”

“I will.”

She ended the call and returned the phone to her pocket. She moved over to Aaron. She ran her hand down his chest to the cumberbun of his tux. Her eyes softened. As she ran her hand back up to his bow tie, she chuckled. 

“Oh, how I fantasized about the day you would wear something like this for me.”

“Beth, we were good together, but never great. Even in the beginning, it was just good. You know that.”

“You know it was growing. If your stupid brother hadn’t gotten in the way of your visit to NY. I had such a wonderful time planned. Jack loved our time together, you would’ve too. Then you would’ve fallen further for me.” She said firmly voice full of hurt.

“That is a should’ve, could’ve, would’ve Beth, we’ll never know, besides the replicator attacked right then too, killing Strauss. I would’ve had to take off to take care of that. You always knew that the job comes first. That’s why I encouraged you and yours, it was not to get rid of you. Remember when I called you after my surgery, when I passed out from the internal bleeding? What I told you I saw? What Haley said to me? It was always my intent to keep trying, never for things to change, but they did. I can’t control love. You know that. You were the first one to want to see someone…”

“Shut up. Shut up! You are trying to twist things again.” She interrupted, yelling and pounding on his chest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rossi’s phone rang. He answered it, stepping away from the team. Emily eyed him. Feet were the only thing that moved on the team members, they had a tight grasp on each others’ hands or their phones trying to distract themselves from the tension. The room was filled with anxious worry, frustration. Every so often a loud sigh was released by someone. A head would shake, indicating that they wanted to be out there figuring out who had Hotch, but they knew no one would let them. When the door to the OR opened, everyone’s head snapped that way. Their eyes would return to their laps, or the wall, or each other. This seemed to be on a loop. JJ could feel herself ready to scream, if the next person out the door didn’t offer some information. The people in and out offered nothing, some were clean as a whistle, others had blood on their scrubs or shoes, some were quiet and went straight on passed the waiting area, some were talking to each other about medical things, that couldn’t be made out, none of the people even made eye contact with the team, they just came through the doors and walked away as though there was nothing in the world wrong. God didn’t they see Spencer laying on the operating table? thought Morgan.

“Give me more suction here. I can’t see where the bullet is.” The surgeon stated.

“Sponge please, clamp, I need another…” the second surgeon continued.

“His stats are dropping. BP is 65 over 80. Pulse is 45 and thready.” Someone shouted.

“Another unit of blood, pump it in.”

“heart rate is dropping. Breathing is laboured. “

“I'm not getting a pulse!”

A machine just gave a solid tone and showed a flatline.


	3. Partner Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly Batman is there any hope left? Well, if you can't look Bach, then you must try to boldly grab your partner and Tango with the unsub.

Aaron was feeling anxious. Beth kept touching him, lost in things that never were. He didn't know her plan. In similar situations unsubs would either kill the hostage and themselves or sexual assault the victim until they were rescued or escaped. He was trying to figure out her endgame and whether playing along was the right choice. 

“You're thinking, too hard Aaron. You should relax and think of us.” she said as she undid his tie.

She ran her hand over his cheek. He turned into the touch. This caused her to rub her thumb over his cheek bone. He turned his head away from her, as a tear escaped his eye. He knew what she wanted, a pretend happily ever after with him. After Spencer was dead, if he wasn’t already, she would take him away with her somewhere, expecting him to play the loving husband. He would have to play the role exactly to her specification or she would snap and hurt him, eventually killing him, when he wouldn’t do it any more or she completely broke. Normally, this would be where he and his team delivered the profile, instead stoic Aaron Hotchner, cried. He couldn’t stop it, the walls he could normally throw up...wouldn’t, damn he was trying, teeth gritted, will telling his body and mind no, but the tears flowed.

“Really!” She snapped. 

She pulled her hand back, untied her bandana, took it and wiped Aaron’s tears with it. As he bit his bottom lip, to keep from blubbering, he tried to look at her. It was difficult with tear filled eyes. She looked older, lines around her eyes and mouth. Time had been hard on her. Her hair had grey streaks in it. For a moment, he felt bad for her. After she wiped his eyes one more time, she tossed the bandana. His crying had subsided. He wanted to apologize to her, but he thought that would look even weaker. He gave her a nod, as a thank you. She just nodded back. She stepped out of the light and pulled a folding chair up next to the table. 

“Looks like I might as well sit. Genius is taking his time, dying for us. I should get comfortable.”

Aaron just closed his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“He’s in v-fib. Get me the paddles.”

“Charging to 300.”

“Everyone clear.” 

The voices overlapped, people and equipment were moving around quickly. There was an air of urgency. The machine still had a flatline.  
“An amp of epi, IV push.”

“Charge again.” 

“Clear.”

They applied the paddles to Spencer’s chest. His entire body spasmed as the electrical charge ran through his body, in the hopes of jolting his heart back into sinus rhythm. They checked his BP, pulse, and respiration again. The monitor showed his heart beating slowly but in sinus rhythm. His blood pressure was on the rise and he was breathing. There was an inaudible sigh, as everyone returned to their work. A nurse wiped the surgeon’s brow. 

In the waiting area, Rossi hung up the phone and pocketed it. He tilted his head to the side, motioning for Emily to come join him. Emily walked over, wondering what was up. Rossi looked mad. When Emily was next to him, he put his arm around her and turned their backs to the team. 

“That was Capt. Childes, they found the shooter’s brass. One shooter it seems; however the footprints don’t match the footprints at the Phelps house. So, we are dealing with at least two unsubs, or one unsub and a hired man.” Rossi informed her. 

“There are too many unsubs that have promised revenge on Hotch, for that to help. We need more. Tell me they had more?” Emily begged.

“The footprint at the Phelps house, looks to have come from a woman’s shoe. I’m going to have Garcia run women that threatened Hotch or that he put away. Are there any other parameters you can think of?”

Emily thought for a moment, looked over her shoulder at the worried team. She looked at Dave.

“Is there any woman that he might have slighted? Or may have taken offense at his relationship with Spencer? You know him better than any of us on that subject.” She tentatively asked.

Dave shook his head. “The last relationship before Spencer was Beth. I just know that he told me, after the fact. She had taken a job in Hong Kong and it hadn’t worked out. He took Jack on a quick vacation to Disney World when it happened to take his mind off of it, because Jack was so fond of her. Hmmm. Nah, there shouldn’t be anything there.” 

Emily raised her eyebrow, nodded to Rossi. “Ok then, you get Garcia on the female unsubs etc, that have threatened him. Keep me in the loop please.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let’s see how many holes are in that lung, now that the bullet is out.” The surgeon said.

They filled the lower section of collapsed lung, watched for the places that bubbled up in the blood. The surgeon began stitching and closing the wounds. Each leak was tenderly and carefully closed. One after another, until all four were sealed. Just as the fourth one was finished, the lung started to inflate on its own. 

“Suction. Sponge. Another Sponge. More Suction.”

He turned and looked at the monitors, watched Spencer’s respiration rise. Along with it his blood pressure, and heart rate, both returned to acceptable numbers. Checking everything over one more time. The doctor then called for sutures and closed Spencer up. He was off to recovery. The doctor headed out to the waiting area to give a report to the anxious team. 

“For Agent Reid?” The doctor called out.

The team jumped up. JJ took the lead. 

“How is he?”

“He is in recovery. He is stable but critical. The bullet punctured his right lung in the lower lobe, causing several holes. We fixed them all, but he will have difficulty breathing until they heal. We lost him on the table for a bit, but there should be no effect from that. He will be in ICU, no more than two visitors for fifteen minutes every two hours. Is there next of kin here?”

“No not right now,” JJ answered sadly.

“Ok, let me or the nurse know when they arrive. They can sit with him longer.” The doctor assured them.

He turned and left, not giving them time for any questions. They all sighed, then hugged each other, relieved that Spencer was going to be okay. JJ plopped heavily back in her chair. Emily moved over and sat with Rossi. Morgan looked anxious, kind of what do we do now, we can’t all just sit here. 

“JJ you wait for the first visit. He’ll be out of it, but he’ll feel your presence.” Rossi said. “I suggest the rest of us go home, rest change out of this formal wear, and hit the ground in the morning to find Hotch.” 

“The morning! What about right now?” Morgan objected.

Just then Garcia came toddling in. She had her laptop with her, plus what looked like a tablet case, and probably other gadgets. She sat herself down next to JJ, started pulling out her laptop, looked up at Morgan, glared and asked.

“What is with the mad look, my chocolate thunder?”

“We need to be out there looking for Hotch, not resting. We have already been sitting here for hours.” Morgan grumped.

“I’ve already run, all the info the police have. Where are you going to look? Who are you going after?” She smarted back.

“Go over what they’ve got, look for something they missed, umm.”

She stood, walked over to him, put a hand on his cheek, smiled.

“Right after you are refreshed and your mind is sharp. Get some sleep, now. Hit it hard in a few hours. Be Hotch’s hero, and Pretty boy’s superman.” 

She swatted his bum, and turned him towards the door. She hugged and kissed everyone else, returned to her seat next to JJ, and went back to her laptop.

“You are still processing the info!” JJ said, shocked.

“He didn’t need to know that. He needed to settle down, and obey Rossi.” Garcia answered with a wink and a giggle.

JJ giggled, leaned back in her seat and rested, until the nurse said they could move to the ICU waiting room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Beth held her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. Aaron was equally as tired and frustrated. He didn't know how Spencer was, he couldn't seem to figure out Beth’s plan, and his arms were aching from being over his head for so long. He turned his head away from watching her. He knew it might be interpreted as dismissive, but had to just close his eyes and breathe. For a moment, he was back at the reception with his arms around Spencer as they danced. His mind played the waltz again. 

As they waltzed across the room, it was one two three and then again, one two three, the music played on. Spencer and me. One, two, three, dancing with me, there was no one there. It was one two three, dip a dip. Spencer and me, music, arm in arm we danced. I couldn’t believe, it was we. One two threeee, Spencer held onto me. His arm around my back. His eyes looking only at me. It was one two three bend the knees, smile a twinkle in his eye, a wink in my soul. I pulled him closer to me. It was one two three, Spencer and me, I will die when … this music stops. 

One, two, three, she thinks it is only me. I am her last chance in her eyes. Her last dance, last romance. She doesn’t see, a Spencer for her anywhere out there. So, it’s me or nothing. She will most likely not care if she lives or dies then. One, two, and three, I need to keep her eyes on me, until the team can find us, or I’m dead. How to do that? Damn, connect brain, 

Beth was startled as her phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“He is out of surgery. He made it. He is in ICU. The team has left to rest, just two of them here watching over him. I am off to find a nurses uniform and creds to get into him. Will report back.” 

“Let me know, don’t get caught.” She hung up.

Beth turned her attention to Aaron. She huffed at him. 

“Can’t even look at me? Am I that repulsive to you?” She shouted, as she stood.

“No, my arms and neck are hurting from this position. I just turned in this direction to ease the pain.” Aaron answered. 

Beth glared at him. “I’m not stupid. You’re trying to trick me into untying you.”

“No, I was just explaining what I was doing.”

“Well, you need to start doing what you are told. It won’t be long til Pretty Boy is gone, and you are mine. I think we should start with a reminder of how you feel about me. Turn this way.”

Aaron turned his head towards her. He kept the sad look on his face. He wouldn’t change his disposition for her. She needed to understand that he loved Spencer, right now. She leaned down and kissed him. He didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t act repulsed. The position of his arms and head was awkward. It made it very uncomfortable. She looked at him after, actually seeing the tired pain. Beth turned abruptly and walked away. Aaron worried a moment, until she returned with handcuffs, a blanket, and a pillow. Without a word she set down the items, untied him, replaced the ties with the handcuffs, and allowed Aaron to sit up. 

“Don't move.” She commanded.

She put the pillow on the table. 

“Make yourself comfortable to sleep.”

Aaron didn't see an escape so he complied. He laid on his right side, which gave him a better view of the room. She then threaded the rope through the handcuff links, then tied it under the table. She moved to Aaron's feet , placed ropes around his ankles, restrained him and tie those to the table. He regretted not trying to escape now.

“Sleep well. By morning you will be a widower and all mine.” Beth almost laughed as she left the room.

Aaron openly wept, when she was gone. He was losing everything right before his eyes, and his hands were literally tied. He fell asleep from exhaustion.


	4. Change in Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the good guys set the tempo? When the unsub thinks she has everything under control, it might be a good time to see who is setting the tempo of the dance. I think the BAU put in a request for a different song.

The nurse came and took JJ and Garcia to the ICU waiting room. Garcia made a nest for herself in an open corner, while JJ made them each a cup of coffee. One of Penelope’s devices dinged. She clicked a couple of keys. She made some notes, took a swig of coffee, then started a different search. About twenty-five minutes later, the nurse came to tell those waiting that they could visit for 20 minutes. JJ stood and followed the nurse. When she was out of sight, Garcia grabbed her phone.

“Rossi.”

“Rossi, I found a Charles Grisolm, recently released with a grudge against both Hotch and Reid, promised to get back at both of them. I'm sending you the information. Sorry to have woken you, but you said.”

“No problem, Garcia. I told you, any scrap of information. Thanks. Look for any associates or links to him. I don't think he's alone.” Dave replied.

“You got it.” She said and hung up.

Dave sat up in his bed, flipped on the light, and scanned the info. He looked at the clock. He hated to wake the rest of the team, but they needed to check this guy out. He really wished he wasn't a local. 

The team met up at the police station. The morning sun was already hot for a May day. They geared up, went over the plan, and headed for Grisolm’s home. It was a low cost apartment. Morgan and Prentiss took the fire escape. Rossi and the Captain the front door. As they cleared each room, they found the apartment empty.

JJ sat back down with Penelope.

“He's still asleep. I gave him a kiss on the forehead from you.” JJ smiled.

Garcia smiled back, then turned back to her work.

“Who's that?” JJ asked with a startled tone, when she saw the pic of Charles.

“Possible Unsub. Still researching and Rossi is checking his …”

JJ was out of her seat and gone to the ICU before Penelope could finish. She had her weapon and credentials out. As she flew through the doors, one nurse started to tell her…

“Mam visiting…”

“FBI, There's a suspect in here.”

When she reached Spencer's room, Charles was standing next to his IV. 

“Step away from there, drop the syringe.” JJ ordered

He turned to show her that he just had to push the plunger. 

“You don't really want to do this, Charles. He's not worth it. Not worth the death penalty for.”

“He and his lover boy put me away for stealing some artwork. I just picked the wrong gallery. Not my fault His boyfriend didn't know if he was straight, bi, or gay. All he knew is the gallery director.”

“Life deals us twists like that.” JJ said, as she moved changing her shooting angle. “But it's not worth your life, for the crap that happened.”

“He needs to suffer, like I did.” Charles whined.

“Suffer is different than death.”

“No, she said I had to do this.” He said.

He started to turn. JJ fired. Charles hit the ground. Nurses rushed in to attend to him and Spencer. JJ stepped out of the way. She picked up his cell phone from his belongings.

She saw the one number that had been called multiple times. 

“Who are you working with?”

“None of your business. I won't squeal” He snarked.

“I'm sure they’re worth the extra jail time. Attempted murder on seven federal agents, impersonating a nurse, plus kidnapping a federal agent.” JJ glared back, as she answered.

They placed him on a gurney to take him to surgery. The leo’s just arrived. JJ made sure one went with Charles and cuffed him to the gurney. The chaos and noise woke Spencer.

“What's going on.” He moaned

JJ caught him up on everything. Garcia had been running ever angle she could on him. She found that he had stolen art from three galleries that Beth was the director of at the time. He was only caught on two of those. The last one being Spencer and Aaron's case. Just as she went to call Rossi, he waltzed in.

“Bella, we found a couple if nice art pieces at Charles’ place. Prentiss is sending you pics. Pretty sure they're stolen. Also, some women's clothing. CSI is running those for us. Let me know.” Dave said with a smile.

“Beth ran two of the three galleries he robbed.” Garcia blurted out.

“Son of a bitch, I knew it.” Morgan shouted.

“We can't prove anything yet.” Dave warned, silently kicking himself for not believing she could be behind this.

JJ walked in mid conversation, smirked, and said “ we can try and find out.” As she wiggled the cell phone in her hand, and explained her idea. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia was set. The team was in their SUVs ready to move. JJ sent a text with a picture of a dead Spencer. She sent a second text that stated coming to get paid. Within a minute the phone rang.

“I told you that you’ve been paid more than enough. Get out of that hospital and get out of town. I don't ever want to see or hear from you again. You have gotten your revenge. Let me finish getting mine. Understood?” Beth ranted.

“Yeah.” JJ said in a deep voice and hung up.

“Grrrrr.” Beth growled, as she entered the room with Aaron. 

“The hired help giving you trouble?” Aaron asked.

“Actually no. Just sent me a lovely picture. Did you want to see?” Beth smirked coldly, with a hint of maniacal.

It ran up Aaron's spine, but for some reason he felt like calling her on it. 

“Yeah, let me see your photoshopped masterpiece.” He replied. 

Beth pulled the picture up on her phone. She all but shoved it in Aaron's face. Aaron took a long look at the picture. He didn't want to believe it, he searched it for any sign, he started to cry. The more the tears fell the happier Beth seemed to be. He looked up at her for a moment. How could she be this way? What made her snap? This was past anything he caused alone. He looked back down at the picture, not wanting to see her. Spencer was holding his left hand in the sign language sign for I love you. If he were dead he wouldn't be doing this, it was a signal to Aaron that he was alive.

“When you finish crying over your lost love, let me know. We'll change you out of that monkey suit, into something more comfortable, then start our life together.” Beth commanded.

“Yes, dear.” came the sarcastic reply.

Beth turned sharply, like she was going to slap him, but didn't.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Address sent to you. Go save our fearless leader.” Garcia said to the team.

The SUVs took off. Morgan was ready. No one tries to kill his best friend twice, without facing him. Emily and David were making plans for entering the building. There are two doors and several windows. Morgan and Prentiss take the back, JJ and Rossi the front. They quietly clear each of the rooms, until they meet in the middle. Everyone is a bit surprised to see each other.

Beth had undone Aaron's restraints. She had set a change of clothes in front of him, just moments before the team arrived. Aaron was standing behind the table. Beth was in front of it. When she turned to grab Aaron, he dropped to the floor. She pulled her gun. Morgan shot her in the leg causing her to crash to the ground. Prentiss was over there, and had her cuffed before Beth could fully realize she had been shot. 

Beth was taken to the hospital and treated, under the watchful eye of an officer. Aaron was released from his cuffs. JJ let him know that Spencer was alive and well. He patted her on the back, told her he knew, and explained how. She giggled.

“Only Spence.”

Aaron put his shoes on, let the locals know they could get his account of what happened at the hospital, but he was off to see Spencer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later...

THREE MONTHS LATER

 

“Finally, our honeymoon. Now you let me know, if at any point, we are overdoing.” Aaron said, as they walked out of the hotel.

“Aaron, I’ve been back to work for a month. I think I can handle a walk with you, through the gardens.” Spencer pushed Aaron’s shoulder.

They walked hand and hand down to the beautiful gardens in the center of the small Irish town they were in. They had taken in the bigger cities, earlier on their honeymoon. These last few days would be smaller cities, gardens, castles, romantic spots, slow lazy days. Aaron carried a basket with him. It contained some snacks and wine. Spencer had a small blanket over his arm. They chatted, as they walked. Spencer named the various species as they discovered them. He particularly enjoyed the blue-purple ones, like the Bitter-vetch, butterfly bush, Bittersweet, bugle-pyramidal, and his favorite Bellflower, Nettle-leaved, Campanula trachelium Scornlus. Aaron enjoyed the mini lecture on Irish flowers and their growth.

Spencer laid the blanket down. They sat, ate their snack, drank their wine. Aaron fed Spencer. Spencer lifted the wine glass to Aaron’s lips, that he could sip it. They laughed, stared into each others eyes, kissed often. When they finished, they kissed a bit longer, then longer. Spencer found himself moving closer and closer to Aaron. He was half on top of Aaron, when he realized that he was grinding against him. Ashamed of himself, for such a public display, Spencer pulled away, with a severe blush all over. 

“Hey, it’s okay love. No one will see. We are alone.” Aaron assured him.

“This is a public garden, Aaron. You let me get carried away. We just are lucky today.” Spencer said shyly, with his head down. 

Aaron cupped his face, smiling. He loved Spencer and the sweet way he worried about things, like this.

“I would never, allow you to be embarrassed. I paid the gardener to close the gardens today, so that we are the only one in here today.” Aaron comforted.

“I should’ve known.”

Spencer returned to kissing Aaron. This time the kisses were lazier. Aaron’s hand crept up Spencer’s shirt. Aaron rolled atop Spencer. Just as things were getting passionate, a storm broke over them and the garden. The rain just came down. At first Spencer wanted to jump up and run, but Aaron had not stopped kissing and touching him. Aaron felt the cold rain on his back and the warmth of Spencer under him. He just couldn’t give up the moment. He continued. He shifted his weight, that both of their arousals were rubbing against each other. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron’s back. He tried to hold on to Aaron’s wet shirt, and shoulders. The wonderful feeling of his husband, the cool rain as it fell on them both, their erections building towards climax, this was incredible. Spencer tried so hard to just feel it all. Sensation, after sensation. The sound, smell, feel, of the rain. The sound, smell, feel of Aaron. 

“Yes, Yes, More, Oh Aaron.” Spencer shouted. 

He couldn’t believe, that he actually shouted, outside, in public, as he was chasing an orgasm with his love. Aaron kissed him hard, sped up his ministrations, and began to chase his own orgasm. The rain sped up also. It seemed the three of them were in sync. Aaron came. Spencer came. There was a thunderclap. Aaron rolled off of Spencer.

“Wow, I never got applause before.” Aaron chuckled.

Spencer laughed, as he panted. “Well, deserved applause, my love.”

A second thunderclap had the men gathering their belongings. 

“We should be going, I think.” Spencer suggested.

“Yes, is a bit of a walk. The rain is probably not good for you, in the long run.” 

“You say that now.” Spencer smirked, as he led the way out.

“Hey, I’m just looking for an excuse to get you in a warm bath.” Aaron chuckled, as he took his hand.

The walked slowly in the rain back to the inn. The rain dripping through their hair. They were completely soaked when they arrived at the inn. Hearts light, souls giddy, all their cares washed away. They waltzed into the inn, danced to their room, and partnered up for warm water waltz in the tub.


End file.
